Los 12 Elementos
by macair
Summary: Macair un niño,que tiene el sueño de cambiar el mundo, descubrira que debe tomar un camino diferente al de la demás gente el de ser un guerrero elemental, y junto ha sus amigos lucharan por que el mundo sea mejor.


_**PROLOGO :**_

E

**S el año 2006 la vida sigue su camino normal en todas partes del mundo **

**sin embargo unos extraños sucesos estarían apunto de suceder que cambiarían la vida de muchas personas . Es el 27 de junio del 2006 la noche ha llegado el cielo esta despejado, las estrellas resplandecen con un brillo mucho mas luminoso que cualquier otra noche normal. **

**Repentinamente en el cielo se ven muchas estrellas fugaces que aparecen de un mismo lugar pero que se dirigen ha diferentes partes del mundo ha una gran velocidad .Mientras esto ocurre, la tierra empieza ha temblar, las olas del mar aumentan su fuerza, los volcanes erupcionan, el cielo se llena de nubes y de el caen relámpagos, todo esto sucede solo por unos segundos , exactamente cuando las estrellas fugaces en el cielo desaparecen .**

**Todos estos sucesos alarman al mundo ya que no había explicación para lo que sucedía por eso creían que era el fin del mundo, sin embargo sus suposiciones no estaban del todo erradas aquellos sucesos extraños que se dieron repentinamente y por solo un instante, era solo el inicio de lo que sucedería en solo algunos años .**

_CAPITULO I: LA DECISÍON DE MACAIR _

_LA PROMESA DE UN FUTURO MEJOR _

**HUARAZ, PERU.**

Es el 28 de junio del 2006 es mediodía, al igual que las personas en el mundo, los ciudadanos de la ciudad de Huaraz estaban perturbados por lo que sucesos que se dieron la noche de ayer, es así como dos niños que se dirigen ha la escuela conversan sobre tal suceso ocurrido ayer, Beatriz: parece que el fin del mundo se acerca y lo que sucedió anoche es una prueba de ello no crees. Macair: talvez tengas razón, pero sería muy triste que la vida se acabara tan pronto Beatriz: es verdad, más aún que la gente de este mundo no cambia su manera de ser, cada vez la gente se vuelve más egoísta. Macair: esa es una de las razones seria muy triste que todo se acabara yo creo que todas las personas pueden cambiar estoy seguro que algún día las personas de este mundo lucharan por un mismo objetivo ese es mi sueño que el mundo sea mejor. Al oír lo que dice Beatriz le sonríe de manera sincera y le dice que es un gran sueño que algún día se volverá realidad, Macair sonríe y le da las gracias por su apoyo, es así como sin darse cuenta llegan ha la escuela , sin saber que algo ocurría dentro de la escuela. Macair y Beatriz entran ha la escuela, Macair que ve al portero algo nervioso empieza ha sospechar que algo estaba sucediendo sin embargo apenas entran, el portero cierra la puerta de entrada por orden de una persona adulta que tiene una pistola en la mano se acerca hacia ellos, entonces es así como Macair y Beatriz entienden que al escuela ha sido tomada por maleantes, Beatriz que esta asustada se pone detrás de Macair, el maleante les dice que pasen y se reúnan en el patio con los demás estudiantes, Macair y Beatriz entonces se dirigen al patio de la escuela donde ven ha todos los estudiantes, profesores y trabajadores del servicio que están custodiados por maleantes que les apuntaban con armas. Macair se preguntaba por que razón los maleantes tomarían una simple escuela, mientras veía que Beatriz estaba algo nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando, entonces Macair le dice que no se preocupe que todo saldrá bien, de esta manera logra calmarla, sin embargo ella le contesta de que tiene un presentimiento, que algo grave sucedería entonces Macair le sonríe entonces le dice que no se preocupe que el la protegerá. Pero en ese instante los maleantes toman al director y le exigen el dinero que recibió recientemente ayer por parte del estado para la construcción de nuevos salones, el mantenimiento de la escuela los maleantes sabían que lo que recibió era una gran fortuna y querían obtenerla ha como de lugar, Macair entonces entiende el objetivo de por que los maleantes tomaron la escuela, sin embargo el Director se niega ha entregarlo ya que esto significa el futuro de los niños pobres que estudian en la escuela, aun así los maleantes amenazan con matar ha los niños sino les da el dinero, ante esta respuesta el director se queda inmóvil, Macair que ve desde lejos lo que pasa, se percata de que el maleante principal esta sacando un arma sin que el director se percate, al parecer para matarlo, Macair vuelve la mirada ha un costado y ve que el maleante que los vigila esta distraído observando lo que pasa con el director, es así que Macair corre hacia donde están el director y el maleante principal sin que esto se den cuenta, mientras que el delincuente saca su arma y apunta con ella al director, entonces dispara se oye un gran ruido y cae sangre en el piso de la escuela, el maleante entonces pone cara de sorpresa al ver que el que recibió el disparo no fue el director sino Macair que lo empujo para evitar que sea herido, sin embargo Macair recibió el disparo en el corazón y cae al suelo, Macair siente que es su fin y mira por ultima vez el cielo entonces sus ojos se cierran, Beatriz corre desesperadamente hacia donde se encuentra, al verlo tirado en el piso y sangre saliendo de su pecho, se arrodilla en el piso y empieza ha llorar, entonces le reclama al maleante por que lo mato esto hace enojar al maleante que apunta con su arma ha Beatriz, el maleante se prepara para dispararle, entonces se escucha una voz que dice ¨ espera cobarde ¨ el maleante que busca con la mirada al sujeto que dijo tales palabras, entonces se da cuenta que aquella persona esta en el techo de la escuela, se trata de un sujeto misterioso que lleva una capa blanca , este responde que es Joseph y que acabará con el . Maleante: quien te crees que eres para decir eso, solo eres un sujeto raro. Joseph: resulta ser que esta escuela es donde yo estudie y no pienso admitir que alguien como tú haga daño ha alguien de aquí, así que debes ser castigado. Maleante: jajajaja con que otro que se quiere hacer el héroe. Joseph: no soy un héroe, pero alguien debe castigarte para que entiendas que nadie en esta vida debe matar por un motivo maligno. Maleante: ya me harte de escucharte ahora mismo acabare con tu vida. Entonces el maleante cambia de dirección su arma ahora apunta hacia el techo de la escuela, pero en ese intervalo de tiempo, Joseph ya no esta ahí, este aparece detrás del maleante, Joseph le dice ¨ eres muy lento ¨ entonces el maleante ordena ha sus hombres que le disparen, sin embargo estos han quedado desarmados, en tan solo un segundo Joseph desarmó ha todos los maleantes y apareció detrás del líder de ellos. Esto deja totalmente sorprendido la líder de los maleantes, que al ver que todo esta perdido se voltea para disparar con su arma ha Joseph pero es inútil ya que antes de que dispare este le da un golpe en la cara el cual es tan fuerte que lo hace volar unos metros hacia arriba y cae al suelo inconciente, los otros maleantes al ver esto sacan los cuchillos que llevan, entonces van hacia Joseph para matarlo, sin embargo cuando ve que ellos vienen levanta su mano izquierda entonces de la palma de su mano sale una fuerza invisible que deja paralizados ha los maleantes y estos caen desmayados al instante, los estudiantes y trabajadores de la escuela han quedado atónitos al ver que Joseph ha vencido ha los maleantes que son unos 50 y ha su líder tan fácilmente, pero había alguien que no le importaba eso y que aun seguía llorando por la muerte de su amigo querido, Joseph le dice ha los empleados de la escuela que amarren ha los maleantes y que llamen ha la policía para que se los lleven, después decirles eso se acerca, donde esta Beatriz llorando desconsoladamente al lado de Macair, Joseph se acerca ha Beatriz y le pone la mano en el hombro. Joseph: no te preocupes el aun no muere. Beatriz al oír esto voltea ha ver ha Joseph. Beatriz: como puedes estar seguro de eso. Joseph: es muy simple, solo ha muerto externamente. Beatriz: como que ha muerto externamente no te entiendo. Joseph: lo que quiero decir es que solo ha perdido su energía vital pero no su energía interna. Beatriz: quieres decir que ha lo que le dices energía interna aun esta en su ser, el podrá vivir. Joseph: así es ustedes son muy buenos amigos no es así. Beatriz: el es mi mejor amigo, es muy importante para mi, por favor sálvelo, se lo ruego. Joseph: (sonríe) tú serás quien lo salve Beatriz. Beatriz: yo pero como podré salvarlo. Joseph: con mi ayuda y la gran amistad que existe entre los dos. Entonces Joseph le dice ha Beatriz que ponga sus dos manos en la herida mortal que tiene Macair en el corazón, Beatriz hace lo que le dice, al poner las manos en el cuerpo de Macair, Joseph pone su mano derecha sobre las manos de Beatriz, entonces este le dice ha Beatriz que cierre sus ojos y que piense en el gran cariño que le tiene ha su amigo, entonces ella hace eso, entonces siente como si una fuerza que sale de su ser para entrar en el cuerpo de Macair, al pasar esto Joseph le dice que abra los ojos y quite sus manos de la herida, Beatriz hace caso, una sonrisa de alegría se ve en su rostro la ver que la herida ha desaparecido, en ese momento Macair abre sus ojos, el no puede creer que este vivo ya que recibió un balazo en el corazón, Beatriz le cuenta que gracias ha la ayuda de Joseph el esta ahora con vida, Macair ve detenidamente ha Joseph por unos segundos, hasta que el mismo Joseph dice que debe retirarse ya que tiene un deber mas grande aun por cumplir, Beatriz le da las gracias al igual que el director de la escuela, sin embargo Macair no dice palabra alguna, entonces Joseph el misterioso se retira del lugar saltando en el techo de la escuela y después detrás de la escuela, en el momento que el desaparece de la vista de todos, Macair corre en dirección ha donde el se fue, ha las fueras detrás de la escuela, Macair logra alcanzarlo entonces tienen la siguiente conversación: Macair: espera un momento debo saber algo. Joseph: de que se trata niño. Macair: tú eres un guerrero elemental no es así. Joseph:(sorprendido) así que sabes sobre los guerreros elementales. Macair: eso quiere decir que tu eres uno de ellos verdad. Joseph: ya que sabes tanto lo admito soy uno de ellos ahora dime lo que verdaderamente quieres. Macair: es verdad, mi objetivo real es que aceptes que yo vaya contigo y tome el camino del guerrero elemental. Joseph:(mas sorprendido que antes) que dices niño por que crees que yo aceptaría eso. Macair: por que ese es el camino que debo tomar. Joseph: que te hace pensar que este es el camino correcto para ti. Macair: por que tú fuiste capaz de salvarme la vida y darme una oportunidad mas de poder hacer algo mas en esta vida, de esa forma yo también quiero hacer lo mismo, ya que así seré capaz de lograr mi sueño el cual es lograr que el mundo cambie y sea mejor para bien de todos. Joseph:(sonríe) así que ese es tu sueño, esta bien aceptare pero debes saber que este camino es el mas difícil que cualquier ser puede tomar, si fallas tu muerte es segura y veras que ya no hay marcha atrás, es un destino lleno de sufrir. Macair: (sonríe) ya estuve una vez cerca de la muerte, además luchare hasta el final por mi sueño, no importa lo que pase yo lo lograre. Joseph: muy bien nos iremos ha la noche así tendrás tiempo de despedirte de tu familia, nos veremos dentro de unas horas. En ese momento Joseph se va rápidamente, Macair se va ha casa para despedirse de sus padres, va corriendo sin saber que alguien mas había escuchado la conversación entre el y Joseph, se trataba de Beatriz que al enterarse de la decisión de Macair queda muy triste y queda un momento con la cabeza agachada, entonces ella también va corriendo ha seguir ha Macair. Han pasado las horas ya casi anochece, Macair ya dio la noticia de su decisión ha su padre y su madre, al principio su madre no quería aceptar tal decisión, pero su padre lo apoyo y gracias ha su ayuda su madre también acepto aunque muy tristemente. Macair les promete que regresara y que cumplirá su sueño. Cuando esta por irse una silueta en medio del camino aparece se trata de Beatriz su mejor amiga con la mirada triste se le acercó. Beatriz: te vas sin despedirte de mi Macair. Macair: perdóname, tu eres mi mejor amiga y se que tratarías de detenerme. Beatriz: no tienes por que seguir ese camino tan peligroso, puedes lograr tu sueño de un modo menos peligroso. Macair: yo también pensaba hacerlo de ese modo, pero cuando estuve apunto de morir, me di cuenta que no puedo seguir el mismo camino que toman las demás personas. Beatriz: pero podrías morir y yo no quiero que tú mueras, yo te quiero mucho. Macair: Beatriz tú me diste tu fuerza para vivir, tú salvaste mi vida, te debo mucho. En eso momento Macair abraza ha Beatriz, por ultimo le promete volver, Beatriz entonces entiende que debe dejarlo ir. Es así como Macair se despide de su familia y de su mejor amiga Beatriz, entonces lo ultimo que dice en voz alta es ¨ les prometo un futuro mejor ¨. Después de eso se reúne con Joseph y ambos se van juntos ha un camino lleno de pruebas. Continuara……………….

_CAPITULO II: EL CAMINO DEL GUERRERO ELEMENTAL _

_REUNIÓN EN EL RECINTO DE LOS ELEMENTOS_

Macair el niño que ha decidido un destino diferente, ha dejado ha su familia, ha su mejor amiga y el lugar donde nació, para seguir el camino del guerrero elemental, por ello decide ir junto con Joseph ha rumbo desconocido, ahora empieza la verdadera prueba para Macair.

**EN LAS AFUERAS DE HUARAZ, PERU.**

Macair ve de lejos el lugar donde paso grandes momentos de su vida, sin embargo Macair decide seguir su camino junto con Joseph. Joseph: se que es duro separarte de esta gran ciudad. Macair: lo dices como si conocieras este lugar. Joseph: así es este es mi lugar de origen, para mí también fue difícil dejar este lugar. Macair: dime por que tú elegiste el camino del guerrero elemental. Joseph: fue por una promesa que le hice ha una persona querida, algo parecido como paso contigo y Beatriz. Macair: entiendo debió ser una persona que quieres mucho verdad. Joseph:(queda en silencio) será mejor que acampemos aquí mañana seguiremos al amanecer. Macair: entiendo bien así lo haré Joseph. Entonces Macair y Joseph acampan cerca ha una roca grande en forma de cueva entonces Macair trata de dormir, pero no puede algo lo inquieta, entonces se levanta y ve ha Joseph sentado contemplando las estrellas. Macair se le acerca se sienta ha su lado. Macair: necesito que me aclares unas dudas Joseph. Joseph: te entiendo, dime que es lo que quieres saber. Macair: quiero saber más sobre el camino de un guerrero elemental. Joseph: muy bien te diré solo un poco, lo demás te lo explicaran en el lugar ha donde iremos. Macair: entendido ahora dime mas sobre los guerreros elementales. Entonces Joseph le dice que los guerreros elementales, son personas que dejan una vida común y toman un camino lleno de pruebas, para al final defender al mundo de un mal existente, en la tierra desde la creación del mundo, es por eso que la vida de un guerrero elemental puede acabar en un solo instante, pero aún mas que eso aquel que se convierte en un guerrero elemental debe respetar lo mas preciado para cualquier ser vivo, su vida el poder salvar vidas y darles una nueva oportunidad es uno de los objetivos principales de los guerreros elementales. Macair entiende perfectamente lo explicado por Joseph y le agradece por lo dicho, es así que por fin puede dormir después de aclarar algunas dudas, pero sabía que aun había muchos misterios en su camino. Después de pensar en ello se queda profundamente dormido. grupo de arqueólogos e investigadores de fenómenos paranormales se encuentran excavan-

**do cerca de las ruinas del Partenón en la Acrópolis; han venido de distintas partes del Mundo a investigar e intentar explicar los extraños sucesos que han ocurrido en el Mundo en los últi—**

**EL SANTUARIO.**

**ATHENAS, GRECIA.**

7


End file.
